


[斯莉]莉莉与巨章鱼

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Kudos: 22
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. Chapter 1

西弗勒斯被掠夺者丢进了黑湖里，这不是第一次了，之前他一般都会湿淋淋地爬出来，全身衣服贴在他瘦骨嶙峋的身上，一路收集着嘲笑的目光，慢慢地拖着一路水渍挪回斯莱特林地窖。

但今天他的头不知道撞到了什么，脑袋一阵剧痛，他控制不住自己的手脚，呛了几口水，就这么沉了下去。

“鼻涕精是不是死了？我看到他沉下去了。”五分钟后小天狼星懒洋洋地说。

“不是吧？卧槽，我们要不要告诉教授？”詹姆顿时蔫了。

“不要，就当不知道呗。”一脸无所谓的小天狼星准备走了，卢平纠结地看着水面，一言不发。彼得讨好地看着詹姆，不知道在想什么。

“站住！我看见了，你们把西弗扔进去了，天啊，他是不是淹死了？”红发的少女跑的气喘吁吁，她刚刚在塔楼上看到了一切，“你们还站着干什么，下水救人啊！”

倒霉，被讨厌的伊万斯看见了，小天狼星不高兴地撇撇嘴：“我才不下去，要下去你下去。你不是级长吗？”

另一个级长卢平立刻坐立难安起来。

“我当然会下去，你们这群混蛋！”莉莉生气地脱掉了袍子，穿着衬衫和裙子跳下了黑湖。

“伊万斯，我也去，”詹姆当然不会放过在莉莉面前逞英雄的行为，他也跟着跳了下去，哇，水好凉啊。

黑湖非常深，莉莉不停地潜下去，直到肺泡要爆炸再浮上来。在水里她睁开眼寻找那个黑色的身影，可水里白茫茫一片，她什么也看不到。

不知道反反复复潜下去了多少次，莉莉只感觉筋疲力尽，她努力地游着，可身体直往下沉。她不会也淹死在水里吧？憋着最后一口气，莉莉努力向上游，可此时有什么盘上了她的腿。

“不要……”莉莉看到一双巨大的黑眼睛，是黑湖里的巨章鱼，它们很聪明，夏天的时候经常浮出水面来晒太阳，当然你要被它们抓住了，那你就完了。

“放开我！”莉莉掏出了魔杖，可是她面前这只巨章鱼似乎特别聪明，柔软的触手一卷就抢走了她的魔杖。

手无寸铁的莉莉吓坏了，她本来就没力气了，现在连魔杖也没有，这是任由巨章鱼宰割了吗？

她感觉巨章鱼的触手盘上了她的腰，她很累了，哪里还能挣扎。莉莉闭上眼睛，等着巨章鱼把自己拖进深水里。

可是没有，这只章鱼带着莉莉向上浮去，巨大的触手搂紧了她的腰肢和大腿，直到把她送出水面。章鱼把莉莉放在岸边，魔杖放在她身边，退回了水中。

西弗勒斯不知道自己现在为什么是一只章鱼，他只是迷迷糊糊看到莉莉沉了下来，明显没有力气了，他想帮她，于是他就能动了，他有着粗长有力的八只触手，他把莉莉送到了岸上。

很好，莉莉没事了，他满意地想。

此时湖边已经没人了，掠夺者不见了，他们明显没有通知教授，此时无人知道一位斯莱特林学生沉入了黑湖。

“谢谢你。”莉莉拼命喘息了一会儿才缓过气来，她感激而胆怯地看着眼前巨大的水生物，它的眼睛转向她，似乎听得懂她的话。

伸出一只触手拉了拉莉莉翻到大腿跟的裙子，西弗勒斯决定退回水里，空气让他感觉不那么舒服。

“等一下，”莉莉大叫了一声，“你能听懂我的话对不对，我知道我的要求很过分，但你能帮我找一下我的朋友吗？他掉进水里了。”莉莉知道溺水者的每一秒都很珍贵，她不会放弃寻找西弗勒斯，他一定还活着。

莉莉是来找自己的？西弗勒斯心里一暖，他用章鱼的大眼睛看了她一眼，鼓起勇气用触手抱了抱她，很有趣，这感觉跟真实的感觉那么相似，可惜他现在有个硕大无比的脑袋，否则他还想亲她一下。

其实他也不知道自己在那里，西弗勒斯沉了下去，没游多远就看到了一丛滑溜溜的水草，哦，他认识这个东西。

“什么？你让我吃了这个？”莉莉看着手里无数根滑溜溜的、灰绿色的老鼠尾巴一样的水草，“这个是鳃囊草对吗？”莉莉在哪里也见过这个，她鼓起勇气抓起水草塞进了嘴里，嚼也没嚼，直接咽了下去。

很快，鳃囊草开始起作用了，莉莉长出了腮，她一头扎进水里，水不再冰冷刺骨了，相反，她觉得很凉爽，很舒服，身体也变得非常轻盈，感觉在水里跟在陆地上一样轻松。

她对巨章鱼伸出手，过了一会儿，一只滑腻的触手缠住了她的手，莉莉抿嘴一笑，跟着巨章鱼一起潜入了水中。

湖里一片寂静，莉莉只能看见周围很小的一片空间，西弗勒斯的速度比她快得多，他很快就厌烦慢慢地游，用触手把她一卷，向着深水里冲去。

莉莉尖叫了一声，嘴里喷出一个大水泡，她紧张地抓住章鱼的触手，感觉这次它似乎卷在了她胸口上。

西弗勒斯不是有意的，他只是随便一卷，可现在又不能松开她，触手下面绵软的感觉让他觉得自己一定发红了，他装作疲惫的样子慢了下来，准备换一个地方卷。

“哎呦，”莉莉尖叫了一声，他们慢下来之后，有什么尖尖的爪子抓住了她的脚。

那是一个格林迪洛，一个头上长角的水怪，从水草中探出身体，长长的指甲紧紧抓住莉莉的腿，嘴里露出尖尖的长牙，它想把她拖进巢穴。

“放开我，”莉莉用魔杖射出一串儿滚烫的水花，可此时又有几只格林迪洛从旁边窜了出来，抓住了她的胳膊和大腿。

刺啦一声，莉莉的衬衫被扯破了，露出仅着内衣的身体，莉莉不知道章鱼是西弗勒斯，也不着急遮挡，用魔咒又击退了几只格林迪洛。可是这种水怪好像无穷无尽，她击退了两只，又冒出来四只。

终于把目光从莉莉的身体上挪开，西弗勒斯触角一扫，打飞了一排小水怪，他继续用触手卷住莉莉，一个冲刺就把格林迪洛们甩下了。

“你可真厉害。”来到一个安全的地方，莉莉松了一口气，拍了拍章鱼的大脑袋。

她的衬衣破的厉害，飘飘荡荡的，在水里阻力变大，莉莉干脆把它扯了下来，西弗勒斯看到眼前柔软的美景，慌成一团，他挥舞着触角想阻止她，结果吸盘吸到了她的内衣，直接把她最后的屏障拽歪了，一对小白兔立刻蹦了出来，在他面前跳来跳去。

西弗勒斯喷出来一口墨汁。

“我懂你的意思，水里的生物本来就什么都不穿是不？这东西吸满了水的确挺沉的，”莉莉害羞地涨红了脸，把歪掉的内衣脱了下来，缠到了他的吸盘上，她嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，咬住嘴唇：“不过你还是一只色章鱼。”

色就色吧，这也没什么办法，他伸出触手盘在她腰上，感觉到她柔嫩的肌肤，她雪白的胸口就在他眼前，他现在是一只怎么碰她她也不会发火的大章鱼，很不错。

他伸出触角碰了一下她的小白兔，被莉莉打了一下，他吐出一串墨汁，收起轻浮的心，带着她奋力游了下去。

“等一下，等一下，在那里！”莉莉吐出一个大水泡，使劲捏了捏他。

水草从中，西弗勒斯的身体缠在里面，黑色的袍子在水中飘飘荡荡，他脸色发青，看上去似乎不行了。

“西弗，西弗，”莉莉挣扎开触手游了过去，她使劲拉那些水草，粗糙的水草把她的手割破了，血珠流到水里。西弗勒斯可以敏感地感觉到水里血的腥味，还有……眼泪的咸味。

她哭了。

别哭啊，莉莉，为我这种人，不值得。

他叹息了一声，从后面卷住她，把她拉开。

“放开我，我要救他，他没死，我不信。”莉莉在他怀里挣扎，她身上很滑，也很软，泪水流在他身上，滚烫。

用两根触手缠紧她，西弗勒斯挥舞着其他触手把那些水草拽断，他的力气比莉莉大得多，那些水草轻轻一撕就断了。

“谢谢你，谢谢你，”莉莉在他怀里颤声说，抱紧了他，柔软的胸脯紧贴在他的触手上，西弗勒斯抖了一下，莉莉呀莉莉，我可以快乐的死去了，你一点都不要伤心。

拖着西弗勒斯的身体和莉莉，巨章鱼向水面飞速游去，他的触手被水流冲着在她身上游移，西弗勒斯感觉自己可以直接做章鱼烧了。我不是故意的，他想，于是游得更快了。

把自己的身体平放在岸边，西弗勒斯把莉莉的袍子丢在她身上。莉莉吃惊地看着给自己丢衣服的章鱼，绿眼睛瞪得好大。

“你真的是章鱼吗？不是谁的阿尼玛格斯吧？”莉莉红着脸看了他一眼，匆匆地把衣服披上，赶紧去看西弗勒斯。

“清理气道，恢复活力。”莉莉用魔杖指着西弗勒斯悄无声息的身体，他躺在那里，脸色铁青，一点动静也没有。

“不要这样，西弗，别吓我。”莉莉惊慌起来，现在已经很晚了，城堡里的灯光快要灭光了，陆地上巨章鱼不能帮忙，她自己怎么把西弗弄去医疗翼？

毫不温柔地伸出触手，西弗勒斯把自己的身体提起来晃了晃。

“啊，你太粗暴了，你快要把他的腿拽下来了！”莉莉尖叫起来，想要阻止他。

西弗勒斯的嘴里哗啦啦地吐出来很多水，章鱼又把他放在了地上。

莉莉闭上了嘴，她反省了一下，自己太依赖魔法了，小时候学的那些麻瓜心肺复苏的方法怎么做来着？她把西弗勒斯放平，低下头没有犹豫，先往他嘴巴里吹了两口气，然后开始按压他的胸口。

西弗勒斯泡在水里饶有兴趣地看着她，他其实不怎么在乎莉莉能不能把自己救活，他现在觉得做个巨章鱼挺好的，一点烦恼也没有，根本不用去想如何活得像个人，也不用怕莉莉离开他。

莉莉一边按压着他的胸口一边掉眼泪：“西弗，加油，你可以的，你不会死，你是巫师，不是脆弱的麻瓜，我不让你死，知道吗？我知道波特针对你有一些我的原因，所以你一定不能死，你死了，我一辈子都会愧疚的，求你了，只要你活过来，你让我做什么都可以。”

哦呦，西弗勒斯眨眨他的章鱼大眼睛，真的吗？你这么喜欢我吗？我没看出来。不过我喜欢你你也不知道。他弯了弯自己的触手，啊，还能感觉到绵软的手感。

莉莉又弯腰往西弗勒斯嘴里吹了两口气，同时给他心脏又施了一个“恢复活力”，继续按压他的胸口。不知道按了多久，西弗勒斯忽然吐出来一大滩水。

水里的西弗勒斯只觉得眼前一花，再睁开眼，已经开始趴在地上咳嗽了，莉莉惊喜万分地看着他，眼里都是泪花：“西弗，天啊，西弗，你活了？”

任由她把自己搂在怀里，西弗勒斯瞄了一眼水里，那只巨章鱼还在那，奇怪地看着他，伸出了一只触手，弯了弯。

真是一只色章鱼。

他们互相搀扶着回城堡的时候，詹姆波特和麦格教授匆匆地赶来了，詹姆一下水就抽筋沉底了，掠夺者们七手八脚把他救了起来，送去了医疗翼，他醒过来后回到公共休息室怎么也找不到伊万斯，才发觉伊万斯根本没回来，他赶紧报告了麦格教授。

看到活着的莉莉和西弗勒斯，麦格教授松了一口气，她检查了一下西弗勒斯，让莉莉赶紧送他去医疗翼。

“伊万斯，对不起，我不知道你没上来，我呛了水昏过去了，你没事吧？”詹姆灰溜溜地跟莉莉说话。

“差点死了吧。”莉莉冷冷地回答，然后不再理他了。

庞弗雷夫人不满地看着一个又一个溺水儿童，表示她要上报邓布利多，谁再下水就关谁禁闭。麦格深有同感的点点头。

不过西弗勒斯没什么问题，就是胸口很疼，庞弗雷夫人给他开了点药，西弗勒斯喝了药有点迷糊，他看着莉莉轻声说：“谢谢你，莉莉，我还以为我死了没人会为了我哭呢。”

“胡说，你才不会死呢。”莉莉捏了他胳膊一把，小小声地说，“既然知道，就别让我哭啊。”

“好，”西弗勒斯越来越迷糊，他伸手握住了莉莉的手，“你的衣服，还挂在章鱼触手上，忘了取下来了……”

衣服？莉莉一愣，是的，她摸了胸口一把，里面空荡荡的，她的内衣忘在章鱼身上了……可是，西弗怎么知道？她低头想去追问，可是他已经睡着了。

梦里，西弗勒斯又一次变成了章鱼，一条小美人鱼在她身边游来游去，红色的头发，碧绿的眼睛，他用触手把她缠绕起来，她那样柔软而光滑，她笑着伸出胳膊紧紧地搂住他，他用触手抚摸着她，她红了脸，娇嗔着，挣扎着想要逃跑。

“莉莉，别跑，”他在梦里喃喃自语。

莉莉回头看了他一眼，伸手捏了捏他的脸：“睡吧，我在这里。”


	2. 2

莉莉站在黑湖边，夜晚冰凉的风灌满她的袍子，她搂紧了自己袍子下空空荡荡的身体。

那只章鱼真的在等她，他傲慢地举起触手，上面挂着她粉红色的内衣。

莉莉红了脸，她走近章鱼，从他的吸盘上取下了内衣，她觉得章鱼的眼神似乎不那么单纯，可又觉得自己想多了。

“谢谢你，色章鱼，居然还在这里等我。”莉莉红着脸说。

但此时章鱼伸出触手，把莉莉卷进了他怀里。柔软的触手勒紧她的胸脯和纤腰。

“啊……哈，色章鱼你要干嘛？”莉莉拍拍他的触手，指指城堡，“宵禁了我要赶快回去呢。”

巨章鱼根本不理她，他粗长的触手伸进了莉莉的袍子下面，环住了她赤裸的身体，小小的吸盘吸住了她柔软的乳尖，不停地吸吮起来，莉莉顿时敏感地抖了一下。

“你真的是一只色章鱼！”莉莉瞪大了眼睛，“你不是谁的阿尼玛格斯吧？”没听说谁的阿尼玛格斯是章鱼的，莉莉颤抖地推了推色章鱼，没用，他的吸盘吸吮着她的胸脯，另一只触手已经来到了她的腿间。

“啊……”她惊叫了一声，嘴里立刻塞进了一只章鱼触手，把她的声音堵了进去，只能发出一阵闷哼

章鱼触手上的吸盘像无数小嘴在她身上吸来吸去，腿间的触手扫过她的腿心，轻轻地吸吮揉搓着她的花核，另一只触手轻轻地挑开了她的内裤，探了进去。

莉莉挣扎起来，她现在知道这只章鱼不是闹着玩的，她惊慌起来，可乳头和腿间的快感一阵阵袭来，她害怕了，惊恐地睁大眼，拼命地推他，但粗长的触手根本推不开。

乳尖传来的快感，莉莉的乳尖是深一些的粉色，在吸盘的抚弄下，已经完全敏感地翘了起来，吸盘每次吸吮一下，莉莉就抖一下。

另一只触手揉着她已经变大的花核，轻柔地在她的腿间蹭着，好像巨大的有弹性的男性器官，莉莉夹着腿，她的蜜穴已经湿了，流出滑腻的蜜汁。

几乎站不住，但莉莉被章鱼缠住，倒是不怕摔倒，章鱼把她的腿拉开，内裤扯到一边，莉莉粉红色的花穴暴露在午夜的星光下，她想要遮挡，被章鱼拉住了胳膊。

把莉莉拉到了水边，似乎能感受到章鱼的意思，莉莉眼睁睁地看着水里自己的倒影，章鱼那粗长的触手不停地吸吮按揉着玩弄她腿间的敏感，另一跟触角尖在她的入口轻轻地戳着，似乎想要插入她的花径。

“不要，我没做过，我会死的……”莉莉惊慌地看着巨大无比的触手，她可承受不了这么大的东西，可章鱼毫不在意地把触手尖探了进去。

想象中的疼痛并没有来临，莉莉只觉得腿间一阵阵酥麻，那灵活的触手一边轻轻地抽插一边吸吮着她花径里的嫩肉，层层叠叠的快感冲上莉莉的大脑，“唔……天啊。”强烈的快感让她挺起了腰，摇晃着屁股，花径里涌出一股热流，趁着这些润滑，触手立刻进入得更深了一些，前面细后面粗的触手卡在莉莉最紧窄的蜜穴口，刺激得她几乎要晕过去，然而章鱼还想要插的更深一些。

此时此刻，另一根不安分的触手找到了莉莉的菊穴，穴口积满莉莉的淫液，触手甚至都不用润滑，就顶开了她的入口，冰凉的触手插进她的菊穴，前前后后两根触手一起抽插，加上莉莉嘴里的那一根，她被抛上了高空，在云里飘摇，整个人快要融入无限的虚空。

不要了，这太过了。莉莉挣扎着握住手边的触手，想要逃走，可是她手里的触手忽然变得滚烫而且越来越粗，莉莉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，这是什么……

她醒来了，她昨晚留在医疗翼趴在西弗勒斯的身边睡着了，此时她的手里抓着西弗勒斯早晨的生理反应！

虽然隔着裤子，但她单手握不住西弗勒斯的粗大，他就像梦里的章鱼触手一样粗，而且滚烫，如果在梦里插入的是他的……想起昨晚那奇怪淫靡的梦里，莉莉涨红了脸。

斯内普现在醒着，他早就醒了，他梦见自己变成了巨章鱼跟莉莉交欢，可是梦了一半他就醒了，发现自己被莉莉抓在手里，吓得他一动都不敢动，只能装睡。

“西弗真的好大啊。”莉莉自言自语地说，就像那些学姐在盥洗室说的，鼻子大那话儿也大。她上下摩挲了一下，发现长度居然也很惊人，硬度就像一层薄薄的肉里包着铁块。莉莉感觉自己的腿心痉挛了一下，天啊，她在干什么，她在馋西弗的身子吗？莉莉你疯了。

她立刻松开了手，跳了起来。她其实有点好奇他裤子里面的那东西到底是什么样子，她看了他两眼，啊啊啊，她不敢，莉莉捂着脸转身跑了。

唉，西弗勒斯在心里叹了口气，莉莉你可以多摸一会了，我可以继续装睡。为什么那个真实非常的梦不能长一点呢，他也是正常的青少年，当然幻想过莉莉，可是此时此刻，他希望能把她压在身下，把她塞满。

莉莉回到宿舍，发现自己只穿了一件袍子在外面浪荡了一夜，她红了脸，收拾了一些换洗衣服去了盥洗室。温热的水流让她感觉很舒服，可是她洗到腿间的时候，那黏腻的触感让她愣了一下，她的身体还留有春梦的余韵，她的手滑过那勃起的小豆豆，整个人都颤抖了一下，天啊，好舒服，莉莉红着脸眯起了眼睛。

因为没什么大碍，西弗勒斯早饭后就离开了医疗翼，他也不想去上课，心情乱糟糟的一个人回了斯莱特林公共休息室。坐在大玻璃窗前，他唉声叹气地看着黑黢黢的水底，几个受了伤的格林迪洛游了过去，啊哈，那是莉莉的杰作。

眼前有粉色的东西飘了过去，那是什么？他趴到玻璃窗前，看到一双大眼睛，是那只巨章鱼，吸盘上还挂着莉莉的内衣。

天啊，不能让它这么游来游去吧？大家都会看到的……西弗勒斯左右看看，还好公共休息室里没有人，他敲了敲玻璃窗，“喂，快把那东西丢了。”

巨章鱼转过眼珠看了他一眼，西弗勒斯只觉得眼前一黑，自己又泡在水里了，好了，现在他可以把这件内衣弄下来了。

中午，莉莉没精打采地在礼堂吃饭，她没什么吃饭的心思，频频偷看斯莱特林长桌，西弗勒斯没来。

“莉莉，你的脸怎么这么红，感冒了？”玛丽担心地摸了摸莉莉的脸，“有点烫，去医疗翼拿瓶魔药喝喝啊？”

“额，有吗？”莉莉慌张地摸自己的脸，怕不是那些不健康的事情想多了，哎呀，好丢人。

有人在她身后拍了拍她的肩膀，莉莉刚刚扭过头就被人狠狠地抱住了，“西弗？唔……”

这个西弗勒斯一句话也没说，抱过莉莉就吻，他紧紧地抱着她，就像梦里巨章鱼的触手那样有力。

格兰芬多长桌立刻爆炸了，天啊，斯莱特林的毒蛇公开来抢我们的院花。

“鼻涕精！”詹姆立刻跳了起来，小天狼星紧随其后。可西弗勒斯的手好像开了挂，甩的带了残影，一秒钟就把詹姆，小天狼星和卢平“统统石化”了。大家目瞪口呆，站出来阻止的一个都没有了。

莉莉只是刚开始有点惊讶，推了他几下，之后就半推半就的接受了，这么霸道的西弗还是第一次看到，一定是因为爱她吧？因为我下湖救他，所以他发现了自己的心，她晕陶陶地想，手指抓紧了他的袍子。他的吻温柔有力，天啊，她喜欢！

章鱼西弗把莉莉的内衣藏进黑湖边的一处草丛里，心想自己也不知道变回来的方法呀，他只好呆呆地在水面飘着，远远地那边走来了两个人，嗯？好像是自己和莉莉？

为什么他们看上去那么亲密？你给我把手拿开！

“西弗，你带我来黑湖做什么啊？你为什么不说话啊？”莉莉疑惑地拉拉西弗勒斯的手。

他只是看着她笑，把她往怀里抱的更紧一点，莉莉害羞地看着他，也低头微微地笑了。

两人来到黑湖边，章鱼西弗烦躁地挥舞着八只触手，你这是要干嘛，跟我炫耀吗？

果然，西弗勒斯抱住莉莉吻了上去，莉莉害羞地搂住他的脖子，这是要来黑湖约会吗？西弗还有点浪漫呢……

湖里的章鱼快要气熟了，几乎快要冲上岸，然后他只觉得眼前一花，怀里已经多了一个甜蜜柔软的女孩，她害羞地回应着他，自己的手已经伸入她的衬衣下面……

啊啊啊，那条臭章鱼，到底要干什么？西弗勒斯生气地想，但他还是接着吻下去了，手指他有自己的意志，他知道自己要去哪。啊，好软啊，女孩子的身体真是神奇。

他们在黑湖边亲热到午休时间结束，莉莉对他很热情，从她甜蜜的埋怨里，西弗勒斯知道他居然来了个霸王硬上弓，在礼堂直接动手，还一个人干掉了掠夺者三个人，简直是……太神勇了。

他把莉莉的内衣还给她，莉莉涨红了脸：“你帮我下水拿了？其实不用的。”

西弗勒斯结结巴巴地解释在斯莱特林地窖能看到，莉莉更加不好意思了，她搂住他低声说：“宵禁后我们约会吧，今天我巡夜，不会被人发现的。”

“嗯，”他红着脸点点头。

水边的巨章鱼摇晃着触手，它知道他们还会用到它的，它乐得借身体给那个男孩，他天天顶着斯莱特林的玻璃窗叨叨叨，实在是烦死它了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 变成科幻题材了，哈哈哈

因为詹姆和斯内普的接连溺水，霍格沃茨的黑湖边新立了一块牌子，上面写着——“不样游泳，私自下水者，禁闭一个月。”下面还有一行小字——“铲鹰头马身有翼兽的大便”。（东北海格）

当然有不死心的学生知法犯法，脱了袍子就往黑湖里跳，结果就是海格很高兴，终于有学生下课后陪他玩（铲屎）了，鹰头马身有翼兽真的巨能拉。

而这段时间斯内普在霍格沃茨风头无两，还莫名其妙得到了决斗俱乐部的冠军，他对这件事完全没有记忆，深度怀疑又是那条奇怪的巨章鱼借他的身体干的。他只记得自己站在领奖台上，热情地亲吻莉莉，台下一片羡慕嫉妒恨的起哄，还有詹姆波特的叫骂声。

那只色章鱼！西弗勒斯想起来就脸红，台下多少学生在看啊，还有弗利维教授和麦格教授，从那之后弗利维教授总爱让他俩组队上台示范魔咒，美其名曰情侣间有心灵感应，能够把握好分寸。

情侣间真的有心灵感应吗？他可一点都不懂莉莉在想什么。不过身为荷尔蒙爆棚的青少年，他所有想法都是围绕一件事展开的，这种事他控制不了，但这不代表他不尊重莉莉。

早晨他坐在斯莱特林长桌上，看着莉莉和玛丽一起来吃早餐，她抬头对他笑笑，没有坐下，而是靠在格兰芬多的长桌上一边啃着面包一边看着他。

她这样显得身段很美，斯莱特林的坏小子对着他起哄，西弗勒斯的脸就差一点埋进汤碗里了，他想扫平那些盘子，把她抱到格兰芬多的长桌上，让她漂亮的长腿盘住他的腰。

上午的课是魔法史，要多无聊有多无聊，莉莉好像在上如尼魔文，或许他们应该一起溜出来，在某个废弃的教室里接吻，他用舌头勾勒着她柔软的嘴唇，手指寻找那柔软的栖息地。

午休时间更是美妙，首先寻找隐秘的地点就很有趣，周围一定不能有画像。据说曾经有一对儿情侣在塔楼亲热被一副画像现场直播了，这个八卦的绅士一边津津有味地看一边跑到别的画像里宣传，结果一堆人脸挤在那个画框里看直播，然后到处宣扬，结果大家都知道了那男孩管那姑娘叫“小颤颤”。

就算不亲热，躺在莉莉的大腿上睡一觉也是很好的，她有种若有似无的香气，西弗勒斯常常刚睡着就被生理反应弄醒了，还好他一般侧着睡且袍子宽大。

至于莉莉躺在他腿上，西弗勒斯一般避免这种事发生，莉莉一般更喜欢靠在他肩膀上，或者靠在他怀里，可以吻更可以上下其手。

下午是两个学院一起上的魔药课，斯拉格霍恩教授简直快要长在莉莉的坩埚上了，他们只能偶尔拉拉小手，他们不能亲热，因为一亲热就有人炸坩埚。

晚饭后他们会一起散散步，再一起去图书馆。平斯夫人是难得的喜欢他们俩讨厌掠夺者的老师，因为詹姆他们永不可能在图书馆保持安静。

看着一本一千页的精装大书在后面狂敲詹姆和小天狼星的头，把他们赶出图书馆，西弗勒斯趁机把手放在莉莉大腿上，得到了她一个娇嗔的白眼。

送莉莉回塔楼的路简直无比漫长，他们总会在一些隐蔽的角落难舍难分，满足自己对异性身体的好奇。对于他袍子下面东西，莉莉表示了多次的惊讶。

“我们就保持柏拉图的关系吧，你这个太大了，我没办法容纳它。”莉莉在空教室里抚摸他的时候说。

西弗勒斯想说好的，我一切听你的，可是他的嘴巴说出来的话却不是这样：“你可以的，亲爱的，我大你才舒服呀，小笨蛋。”

不不不，这绝对不是他能说出来的话，西弗勒斯瞬间红了脸，可他的手自动滑向莉莉的后背，轻轻地抚摸着她的肌肤，在她耳边蛊惑着：“要不要试试？早晚都要做的，今晚怎么样？”

莉莉只觉得身体立刻酥软了，她的后背中间很敏感，不知道西弗勒斯怎么会知道她最喜欢这样的爱抚。

“你什么时候这样会哄人了？”莉莉叹息着说，手指抓紧了他袍子。

因为又是那只色章鱼啊，不知道为什么这次西弗勒斯的意识没去章鱼身上，而是留在这里，他能看能听能感觉，但操纵不了身体，只能看着章鱼撩莉莉。

西弗勒斯轻而易举地把莉莉抱到一张桌子上，一边吻她一边把手探入她的裙底。

“新买的？”他感觉到手底只有几根带子，于是掀起她的裙子研究了一下，暗红色的带子勒过莉莉雪白的肌肤，像一个礼物一样把她的花园遮盖得若隐若现，“莉莉，这个款式我很喜欢。”

用手捂住脸，莉莉也是听宿舍里女生夜谈八卦，想要性感一点才从霍格莫德买了这几条这样的小内内，女孩子嘛，她总是要比西弗勒斯精致一些。

“你干嘛呀？”莉莉的声音很娇柔，她的脚趾缩了起来，她感觉到西弗勒斯的鼻息喷在她的新款上。

他解开了礼物的缎带，用舌头舔着已经开始融化的冰淇凌，味道比他想象中还要好，而湿滑的奶油流下来，越舔融化得越多。

红色的小糖豆在他舌尖滚动着，莉莉只觉得眼前金星乱冒，神奇的酥麻感从小腹流窜到指尖，她不自觉的弓起身体，想要更多一些。

感觉到她的反应，西弗勒斯加快了频率，用舌尖有频率地拍打着她敏感的糖豆，随着快乐的浪潮，莉莉只觉得眼前一片白光闪烁，身体痉挛着不受控制，灵魂却飘了起来。

“莉莉？”有人摇了摇她的肩膀，“你最近在鼓捣什么？下班了。”那声音很熟悉，是西弗勒斯，穿着奇怪的白袍。

“我最近发现了一个新的虫洞，在用灵感波控制另一个平行宇宙的你。”莉莉脱下遥感装置轻快地说，“刚到达那里的时候弄错了，总看你的阿尼玛格斯就把一条巨章鱼当成你了，哈哈哈。”

“连我你也能认错，你伤了我的心。”西弗勒斯摇摇头，把莉莉从电脑前拉起来，搂在怀里亲了亲，“雷古勒斯给我介绍了一个不错的餐厅，我们去吃吧，据说新菜是一种新品种的海鹿。”

“海鹿？不是詹姆斯吧？”莉莉哈哈大笑，詹姆的阿尼玛格斯是一只海鹿。（海鹿是一种贝壳）

“所以他现在天天黏在那条海狗背上不敢下来呢。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩。

推开门，外面是茫茫的海水，莉莉和西弗勒斯变成了一条双尾人鱼和一只巨章鱼跳进了水里。

这是一个魔法跟现代科技共同发展的宇宙，地球文明一飞冲天，躲过了多次极端恶劣的自然灾害，现在地球表面都是海洋，人类生活在水底，大家的阿尼玛格斯都是水生生物，莉莉是一条人鱼，而西弗勒斯则是一条巨章鱼。

他们从小相识，志趣相投，长大一起进了研究所，是情侣也是最好的朋友。莉莉的爱好就是欺负西弗勒斯，跨宇宙也要欺负，顺便帮他泡自己。

霍格沃茨的莉莉从高潮里降落下来，她在新奇的快感里看到了奇怪的自己和西弗勒斯，居然是人鱼和巨章鱼，这是真的吗？

而西弗勒斯刚刚找回了身体的控制权，他满脸通红但有点恋恋不舍地从莉莉身体上抬起头来，那条色章鱼真的太会了，要是他肯定不敢做这种事。

“我看到西弗你变成了一条巨章鱼。”莉莉说完了就笑了，可是西弗勒斯吓坏了。

“你知道了？天啊，莉莉，对不起，这件事我应该早点告诉你，可是我怕你觉得我疯了。”西弗勒斯苍白着脸开始解释他掉进黑湖那天发生的事情，“我也不知道为什么会变成巨章鱼，脱你的衣服也不是有意的，我可以对梅林发誓。”

相对西弗勒斯的慌乱，莉莉则想到了别的事情，她凑到西弗勒斯耳边说：“那你是巨章鱼的时候，有没有跟我……”

“没有没有，我只是梦见过，”西弗勒斯忐忑不安地看着莉莉，似乎她也没有生气。

“我也是。”莉莉轻轻地叹了口气，她没生气，他们现在的关系比黑湖里状况百出的脱衣服亲密多了，所以她不在意，“跟巨章鱼做——那太超过了，我觉得还是你本人更能让我接受。”

这句话好像点燃了炸弹的引信，莉莉瞬间红了脸，而西弗勒斯则是又惊又喜，“真的？莉莉你真的太好了！我一定会珍惜你的。”

“啊啊啊，我可是没说现在就——天啊，西弗——”跪在女孩面前求婚和跪在女孩腿间让她快乐总有些异曲同工之妙，莉莉考虑了一毫秒还是决定随波逐流，干嘛要跟快感过不去，她用腿夹紧他的脑袋，放纵自己飘上云端，他细软的发丝蹭在她大腿上痒痒的，虔诚的舔弄让她觉得自己是女王，莉莉觉得自己不管是身体还是心灵都爱上他了。

器大活好当然是爱情里巨大的加分项，你如果能让她高潮连连，她自然更能接受你的偏执和怪癖。男女互换也一样。

在手机上查看虫洞数据的莉莉撇了撇嘴：“小傻妞，居然不喜欢巨章鱼，巨章鱼多好！他有八条腿！”

吃剩了一桌子海鹿壳，西弗勒斯刚刚结账回来，他疑惑地看着莉莉自言自语：“回家还是散散步？”

“散散步吧，我们家附近那个珊瑚虫公园很清静呢。”莉莉搂住西弗勒斯的胳膊说。

“不是在检修吗？”西弗勒斯疑惑地说。

“检修才好呀。”她对他眨眨眼。

黑暗无人的公园滑梯后面传来细细的喘息，巨章鱼和漂亮的双尾人鱼纠缠在一起，章鱼那些奇妙的腕足灵巧又粗大，极致地挑逗着她的感官。

“喜欢在外面？还是喜欢触手？”他可以跟她用意识交流，巨大的腕足在她深处旋转抽吸，碾平了她细嫩深处的每一寸褶皱和敏感，莉莉低声的哭着，嘴里说不出完整的话。

“喜欢——你。”莉莉张嘴含住巨章鱼递到她嘴边的化茎腕，虽然看上去也是一条章鱼腕足，不过那是章鱼的雄性器官，她用手抱住温柔地舔着，感觉到他沉重的呼吸，“不管你是西弗，还是巨章鱼，我都喜欢。”她在意识里跟他说。

“我也是，所以……”他说。

眼前的画面忽然天旋地转，一条巨章鱼裹着一条大鱼飞速地游回公寓。

“哇，那条章鱼抓了好大一条鱼。”因为速度太快，路人并没有看清八条腿里面裹着的是人鱼小姐而不是章鱼的晚餐。或许叫晚餐也可以，毕竟莉莉总是会被西弗勒斯吃下肚去，他想要小章鱼或者小人鱼了，在外面可不行。

这边在缠缠绵绵，莉莉早就爽得昏了头，她的腿紧紧缠住西弗勒斯的腰，没空去查看另一边世界的情况。

那边两人都气喘吁吁，当然不是因为ghs。

西弗勒斯拉着莉莉在城堡里跑，衣衫凌乱，袍子都抱在胸前。

麦格教授在后面追，“站住，你们俩是哪个学院的？不良约会扣分扣分！”


End file.
